Más allá de la muerte: Escondiendo un gran secreto
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo pensar que se puede sobrevivir a lo inevitable? ¿Cómo pensar que lo inexistente nos puede provocar un daño tan grande cuando regresa sin ser llamado?
1. I

No estoy segura de cómo resultará para ustedes esté nuevo mini-fic con capítulos bastante cortos pero espero que les guste. No sé si vaya a terminarlo o como vaya a continuar pero creo que ahora estoy cerca del final. No quiero abandonarlos por mucho tiempo así que iré subiendo poco a poco los capítulos que ahora tengo. Por razones de fuerza mayor no estoy de ánimos para seguir con otros fics así que mientras tanto compartiré con ustedes éste. Es todo, nos vemos y gracias por leer.

CAPÍTULO I

Había concluido el trabajo en el laboratorio y me dirigía con paso lento al departamento. Tenía dos semanas que Morinaga se fue a Hamamatsu para su capacitación en la farmacéutica y hoy regresaría bastante tarde. Inconscientemente me apresuré para liberar trabajo por adelantado e incluso hoy había terminado temprano. Faltaban por lo menos dos horas para que mi dolor de cabeza llegara al departamento y como seguramente llegaría muy cansado decidí pasar a un restaurante familiar a comprar la cena. Observé la penumbra que adornaba las calles y el frío que insistía en traspasar mi chaqueta comenzaba a ser molesto. Al tener bastante tiempo libre me desvié de mi ruta acostumbrada y tomé un camino muy familiar. En aquella dirección también se encontraba un sitio para comprar los comestibles así que pensé en comprar algo que llevaba tiempo sin probar. Por un momento me puse estúpidamente nostálgico.

Llegué al establecimiento y ordené dos porciones de comida suponiendo que Morinaga pudiera tener hambre al llegar. Cuando salí del lugar me quedé observando una de las calles con recelo, extrañando el tiempo que pasé ahí y las personas con las que conviví.

 **\- Han pasado algunos meses.**

Todavía me arrepentía con vergüenza de como la situación se me escapó de las manos, como perdí el control, de no proteger lo preciado y de destruirlo. Me disculpé con mi viejo pero era triste pensar en el vacío que ahora permanece. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en todo esto? A mí no me gustaba recordar las tragedias pero llegado a este punto mis ideas y memorias regresaban una tras otra incontrolables.

Caminé en dirección contraria al departamento, paseando por avenidas que traían recuerdos de mi niñez. Pasó tiempo desde la última vez que tenía el impulso de visitar mi viejo hogar pero esta noche tenía un extraño presentimiento. Mi pecho guardaba cierta angustia y latía con rapidez por una ansiedad inexplicable; era una sensación realmente incomoda. La preocupación llegó a mis pies y mis pasos se aceleraron ¿Por qué tenía tantos deseos de regresar a ese lugar? ¿Por qué corría y me invadían tremendas ganas de llorar? No había razón para apresurarse y pensando con más lógica, tampoco encontraba una razón para mi repentina desesperación por observar a la nada. Me acerqué al destino, di vuelta en una esquina y en la lejanía pude observar la silueta de una persona. Alguien parado frente a mi hogar.

 _\- Una mujer._

Mientras más me acercaba podía ver otros detalles. Ella vestía ropas sencillas y observaba de un lugar a otro las hierbas que crecían alrededor. Tenía cabello castaño y corto, apenas llegaba a sus hombros.

Sentí un fuerte golpeteo en mi corazón al acercarme cada vez más y cuando llegué simplemente enmudecí. Al principio no lograba distinguir su rostro pero en cuanto se giró me di cuenta que estaba enloqueciendo. Empecé a temblar, estaba en shock y solté la bolsa de comida por la conmoción. Me percaté que algo cambió en su mirada y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos al tratar de hablar.

 **\- ¿M-mamá?**


	2. II

CAPÍTULO II

Me aterré cuando vi que se acercaba ¿Era un fantasma? ¿Su espíritu no estaba descansando en paz? Esto tenía que ser mi culpa por destruir algo que ella amaba tanto. Tal vez había descendido de lo más alto para castigarme. Mi respiración se aceleró y cerré los ojos cuando la tuve frente a mí, estaba aterrado.

 **\- ¿Souichi eres tú?** Preguntó con una dulce voz.

Despeinó mi flequillo y luego secó con delicadeza mis lágrimas. Podía sentir el agradable calor que provenía de su tacto, ella no podía estar muerta, esta persona era real. Sujeté bruscamente sus muñecas, asustándola, y observé con cuidado sus facciones. Claramente pude notar las marcas del paso del tiempo en su rostro, no era idéntica a como la recordaba. Cambió, su alma envejeció.

 **\- ¿T-tú no puedes ser real, cierto?**

Se impresionó por mi pregunta y evadió mi mirada concentrándose únicamente en el suelo. Se puso nerviosa y cuando intentó escapar la detuve. No entendía lo que sucedía, era incomprensible que estuviera tomando su brazo después de tantos años. Después de verla partir. Si esto se trataba de un sueño que cruel sería despertar, desde el fondo de mi corazón rogué porque esto fuera real.

 **\- ¡Lo siento! Perdóname por favor.** Me arrodillé frente a ella para que me disculpara.

 **\- ¿Eh?** Pero parecía no comprenderlo.

 **\- Siento haber sido el causante de que el incendio consumiera nuestra casa. Por la venganza de un idiota perdí un recuerdo que era muy importante, el tuyo. Te ruego que me perdones.**

Me mantenía de rodillas y no soltaba su mano. Estaba tan arrepentido que antes de que este sueño terminara quería escuchar su perdón aunque fuera sólo una ilusión. Igual que yo se puso de rodillas y rompió en llanto en el momento que me abrazó. Me sentí muy emocionado, lloré mientras correspondía su abrazo y llegaba hasta mí su olor maternal. Distinguía la fragancia del shampoo de flores que solía usar. La extrañaba tanto y me había hecho tanta falta por un largo tiempo. Intenté compartirle mi sentir pero mis palabras no se acomodaban correctamente en mis labios y de mi boca sólo salían palabras aisladas y frases sin sentido ¿Cómo expresar la soledad de tantos años o el cariño guardado a través del tiempo?

 **\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonar. Después de lo que hice, luego de tantos años, me quedé sin ningún derecho como tu madre.**

 **\- ¿Pero de que hablas?**

Sus palabras me desconcertaron. Al tenerla aprisionada en mis brazos y sentir el latir de su corazón sabía que estaba viva. El querer convencerme que era un sueño era un acto para encontrar lógica a este enredo. Pero no era la verdad. La mujer que tenía en brazos, mi mamá, guarda un secreto que de revelarlo sería un fuerte golpe para mi estabilidad. ¿Había logrado superar la muerte? Yo conservaba los dolorosos recuerdos y el maldito olor del hospital. Yo la vi dormir en un profundo sueño y me dijeron que no despertaría más. Aunque no estuve presente durante su funeral papá me dejó a cargo de mis hermanos para asistir, ese no era un lugar para un bebé como Kanako.

 **\- ¿Acaso tu padre no se los dijo?**

Se separó de mi lado y notó mi confusión. Nos sentamos en la acera y su explicación continuó.


	3. III

CAPÍTULO III

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirme el viejo?**

Traté de sonar amable pero la desesperación me invadía con rapidez. Sus ojos dudaban al verme, estaba ocultándome algo muy importante y tenía miedo de revelarlo. ¿Sería acaso la explicación de este extraño evento? ¿Sería una nueva despedida? No deseaba que se marchara ahora que sentía que la recuperaba.

 **\- Fue durante la primavera, lo recuerdo con claridad porque era lo único que se apreciaba desde mi ventana.** Suspiró **. - No sé si tenga algún sentido contarte todo esto. Es demasiado complicado, una muy larga historia.** Dudaba y sus labios se fruncían con tristeza. **\- Debes tener tu vida hecha, no quiero destruir nada, aunque no me considero tan importante en tu vida como para causar un impacto así.**

¿Cómo no iba a ser importante? Era mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida, que me educó y vio por mí gran parte de mi niñez. Yo no la culpaba de nada, mucho menos la acusaba, para mí este momento era como un sueño inalcanzable; algo mucho más allá de lo imposible. Los muertos no revivían pero ella se encontraba a mi lado, quería escuchar su historia, quería entender aquello que le parecía complicado.

 **\- Por favor.** Posé mi mano sobre la suya y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. **\- Creo que debo escucharlo.**

 **\- No cabe duda, siempre fuiste un niño muy intuitivo, todavía lo eres.**

Vi la hora en mi reloj, le pregunté si no tenía algún compromiso y la invité al departamento; ahí conversaríamos con mayor comodidad. Al principio se negó tajantemente, era como si quisiera esconderse de alguien.

 **\- ¿Es por el viejo?** Sus ojos me indicaban que no. **\- ¿Quizás por Tomoe o Kanako?** Sus orbes se ensancharon al acertar. **\- En la actualidad ellos no viven conmigo. Hace tiempo que Tomoe se fue a América y Kanako vive con Matsuda-san. Si encontrarte con ellos es lo que te preocupa puedes estar tranquila.**

La guíe hasta mi nuevo hogar y mientras giraba el pomo para entrar supe que el pasado estaba por colisionar con mi presente ¿De qué manera afectaría mi futuro? Tragué saliva al ponerme nervioso. Le ofrecí café y ella esperaba en la estancia viendo curiosa los alrededores. El poco apetito que tenía se desvaneció instantes atrás así que también me conformé con una taza de café. Al estar nuevamente de frente un silencio se presentó hasta que mamá aclaró su voz.

 **\- Como dije, fue durante la primavera, cuando todavía estaba internada en el hospital.** Captó mi atención y en mi garganta se formaba un nudo al recordarlo. **\- Me enamoré de Miyazawa-sensei.** Dijo sin rechistar.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?** Me cuestionaba si la persona que hablaba era en verdad mi madre.

 **\- Probablemente no lo recuerdes pero Miyazawa era el nombre del doctor que me ingresó por aquel entones. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de mis cuidados y después descubrí que el sentimiento era mutuo.**

 **\- ¿Pero y papá? El viejo te amaba, nunca antes había visto a dos personas tan enamoradas como ustedes.** Golpeé con mi palma la mesa de manera inconsciente.

Al ver que me alteraba bajó de la nube a donde sus pensamientos habían volado y me miró con cuidado. Reacomodó sus palabras y su expresión cambió a una más gentil.

- **Creo que me precipité, lo siento, para que todo sea claro comenzaré desde el principio: esto ocurrió hace poco más de 27 años…**


	4. IV

CAPÍTULO IV

 **\- Yo y tu padre éramos jóvenes, asistíamos al mismo instituto y nuestras familias se conocían. Como sabes fuimos amigos desde la infancia, siempre supe que nos unía un lazo especial, sabía por mi madre que aquel niño estaba destinado a convertirse en mi esposo. No recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que sentí esa conexión y el hormigueo que nace del estómago y termina alojándose en el corazón. Yo lo amaba con intensidad…** Dio un sorbo al café antes de continuar. **\- … lo amaba pero él a mí no.**

No lograba detectar dolor en su voz, más bien hablaba con un tono tranquilo. El tiempo no sólo demostraba ser una poderosa cura sino un maestro del que constantemente aprendíamos gracias a nuestros errores. Fue una verdad que aceptó y con palabras trató de expresar lo mucho que esa indiferencia la hizo sufrir. Ella no podía obligar a mi padre a sentir algo distinto y él, por su parte, la quería como a una hermana. Por ello no podía amarla como deseaba.

 **\- Tu padre siempre me mostró el cariño que sentía por mí, tal vez fue mi culpa el malinterpretar sus intenciones pero sé que si tuviera que repetir esa etapa de mi vida no cambiaría absolutamente nada.** Sonrío discretamente.

Mis dudas fueron en aumento conforme su relato continuaba, quería que respondiera a todas ellas pero primero debía escuchar con atención. Al hacer una pausa y no poder contener la ansiedad que crecía a pasos agigantados dentro de mí, saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí. El humo entrando a mis pulmones me relajaba al punto que me volvía más paciente. Di un sorbo al café y sentí que mi celular vibraba; era Morinaga. Ignoré la llamada y luego apagué el aparato.

 **\- Él se enamoró perdidamente de una hermosa e inteligente joven, era unos cuantos años menor que nosotros. Yo me di cuenta de inmediato, en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y como tiempo después lo encontraba mirándola embelesado. Sabía que sería inútil pero quería que conociera sobre mis sentimientos para que me viera como a una mujer y no como la pequeña hermana menor a la que estaba acostumbrado. Le compartí mi sentir, fue gentil cuando me rechazó y yo me convertí en su cómplice. Quería que fuera feliz aunque no fuera conmigo.**

Habló de cómo ayudó al viejo para que saliera con esa mujer. Por la forma en que lo describía me percataba del amor que le profesaba, era tan grande y desinteresado que participó en el goce de su felicidad. También notaba que su presencia era lejana, al hablar de mi padre lo hacía de una manera diferente a la que recordaba; parecía distante en aquellas memorias, como si siempre hubiera permanecido en las sombras a pesar de su luz. Ella fue desplazada cuando ellos empezaron a salir, los pocos momentos que pasaba con mi padre dejaron de existir. Sin embargo, cuando se los topaba no dejaba de sonreírles; regresaba la misma sonrisa que percibía de su parte. Sufrió con demasía pero fue tremendamente feliz por ello.

 **\- Tenía en claro cuál era mi posición y no quería que esa mujer sintiera celos de mí o de la confianza que Souji tenía conmigo, por eso decidí hacerme a un lado para que fueran felices.** Suspiró con pesadez y noté que su semblante cambió. Sus ojos se humedecieron y rápidamente adoptaron un rosado rojizo. Su mandíbula también comenzó a evidenciar su pena. **\- T-transcurridos algunos meses Souji vino ilusionado a darme una buena noticia: el amor de su vida estaba embarazada.**


	5. V

CAPÍTULO V

 **\- ¿Esa mujer, embarazada? ¿Eso quiere decir que… tenemos un medio hermano mayor?** En esta ocasión no pude contenerme, el impacto fue demasiado y las palabras se deslizaron de mis labios antes de si quiera pensarlo.

 **\- N-no, te equivocas, no es como supones.** Dijo mientras sollozaba.

De un momento a otro me había puesto de pie, fue un movimiento involuntario y la rabia que se originó en unos segundos se terminó en pocos más.

 **\- Lo siento.** Dije avergonzado.

 **\- No importa.** Sonrió de esa forma en que sólo las mamás pueden hacerlo, trató de calmarme con ese gesto e impresionantemente lo consiguió. No era una sonrisa falsa pero tampoco representaba alegría, era su manera de mostrar empatía por mi sentir. **\- Pero sabes, ese bebé fue la mayor bendición que pudo regalarme la vida.** Algunas gotas se derramaron por sus mejillas y pasó a secarlas.

 **\- ¿Y qué pasó con él… o con ella?**

 **\- Fue un varón, él está bien, siempre fue una persona muy fuerte y con buena salud.** Tomó el último sorbo de café y descansando la taza en la mesa se quedó viendo los pequeños grumos de café restantes. **\- Debo de admitir que la noticia me rompió el corazón por completo, tu padre es muy gentil pero a veces también podía ser insensible; no sabía medir el peso de sus palabras y de vez en cuando lastimaban. Siempre fue un despistado.** Río al recordarlo. **\- Al grado que nunca notó que estuve enamorada de él por años.**

Eso último me recordó mucho a mi persona y la imagen de Morinaga me saltó en seguida. Ese tonto estuvo enamorado de mí por años, todavía seguía molestando e invadiendo mi espacio personal. Quizá era como mi padre, nunca lo había analizado con profundidad, era notorio el parecido físico pero probablemente iba mucho más allá de eso. De ser así, por mucho que odie admitirlo, debió estar profundamente enamorado de esa mujer; tal vez la había amado más que a cualquier otra.

 _\- ¿Entonces qué hay de mamá?_

Conocía la respuesta, si el viejo amaba de la misma forma que yo no hubo espacio para nadie más en su vida, esa persona fue y, por muchos años más, seguiría siendo muy especial.

 **\- Fui testigo de aquel embarazo y fue difícil estar rodeada de alegría cuando mi corazón se marchitaba. Ocultaron la verdad de sus padres hasta que resultó inevitable, fue como si una bomba de tiempo explotara y hubo muchos problemas. Por un lado, mis padres y los suyos acordaron nuestro matrimonio años atrás, cuando ni si quiera teníamos consciencia propia; eran amigos muy unidos así que ese acuerdo era de buena fe. En cambio los padres de la chica exigían que Souji se hiciera responsable, se puso en juego su honor y hombría, además del amor que sentía por ella. Nuestros padres no cedieron y al cabo de un mes terminamos casados, pero como dije: él me quería, no me amaba. Seguramente fue un horrible castigo.** Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. **\- Con esto no quiero decir que fue un mal esposo, hizo más de lo que hubiera podido pedirle, respetó nuestra relación y veía a esa joven sólo con mi permiso y compañía. Me hizo su mujer y con el pasó de los años aprendió a amarme. Sin embargo yo también quedé embarazada; justo un par de semanas antes de que su verdadero amor diera a luz; temí que mi hijo no recibiera el amor de su padre y que Souji prefiriera al de esa mujer.** Se enmudeció y llevó su puño a su pecho, como si intentara sujetar su corazón para que no se cayera. **\- Un día tuve un fuerte dolor en el vientre mientras me duchaba, me asusté al ver la sangre. Cuando fui al médico me dijo que había sufrido un aborto espontaneo.**


	6. VI

CAPÍTULO VI

Al oírla un vacío se formó en mi pecho, era una tragedia y en su semblante veía su dolor; hablaba con tranquilidad pero imaginaba lo duro que resultaba perder un pedazo de ilusión. Suspiró y por un instante se perdió en sus memorias, luego me vio a los ojos y se recuperó de su letargo.

 **\- Agradezco que la vida me haya permitido tenerlos a ustedes pero fue difícil recuperarme del golpe. Tuve miedo de que mi cuerpo fuera incapaz de concebir y que mi ferviente deseo de formar una familia nunca se realizara. Tu padre siempre me acompañó y no dejó que decayera. Era como una luz en mi vida, pero… luego de eso…** Se puso nerviosa debatiéndose por continuar, incluso quiso marcharse con la excusa de no querer causar mayor molestia.

 **\- ¿Por qué dudas mamá? Soy un adulto, no soy el débil niño que alguna vez fui, puedo entenderlo y no pienso juzgar tu actuar; eres mi madre y no te invité para cuestionarte. Quiero poder entenderte, permíteme hacerlo.**

Sentía que al tratarla con amabilidad podría retenerla a mi lado, nada de lo que dijera me haría cambiar de opinión y quizás, con el tiempo, aceptaría reunirse con mis hermanos. Ellos seguramente se alegrarían tanto como yo; había demasiado por conversar y muchos nuevos recuerdos que compartir a su lado. Desde la lejanía llegó a mí el sonido de las manecillas del reloj siguiendo su paso, nada se interponía en el transcurso del tiempo y el tiempo no se detenía por nadie. Alcé la vista y noté que era bastante tarde. Morinaga no había llegado y sentí la necesidad de contactarlo.

 _\- ¿Qué estará retrasando a ese idiota que todavía no ha llegado?_ Mi ceño siempre se fruncía cuando pensaba en él. _\- Aunque a decir verdad no creo conveniente que se encuentre con mamá. No sabría cómo explicarlo o por donde comenzar; en realidad todavía no puedo creerlo._

 **\- Me gustaría que todo se quedara como hasta ahora, o más bien, hasta lo que fue.** Suspiró **. - Pero después de tantos años… sería pedir demasiado.** Sus ideas eran dispersas hasta que regresó su mirada a mí, se mantuvo fija, y luego de prepararse aclarando su garganta prosiguió. **\- Esa mujer recibió a su primogénito un día de agosto. Durante esa estación del año el clima suele ser cálido y muy húmedo, pero aquella tarde llovía a cantaros como si anunciara una tragedia. Apenas recibimos una llamada fui junto con Souji al hospital, tenía que acompañarlo en un evento tan importante; yo me quedé en la sala de espera mientras él entraba a la habitación. Me enteré que ella hizo un gran trabajo, dio todo de sí para traer a ese bebé al mundo pero lamentablemente su cuerpo no lo resistió, el desgaste en su cuerpo fue demasiado, y falleció.**

 **\- ¿Entonces ella…?** Pregunté para confirmarlo, era horrible pensar en ello. Luego mamá asintió. **\- ¿Qué sucedió con ese pequeño? ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?** Se notaba la angustia con la que hablaba.

Yo era una persona que ponía a la familia como la mayor prioridad y era impensable que mi viejo hubiera abandonado a uno de sus hijos, simplemente esa idea no tenía cabida en mi cabeza. Debía admitir que tras la "muerte" de mamá su estilo de vida no cambió, dedicaba horas y horas al trabajo, siempre tuvo un desapego por el sedentarismo y viajaba constantemente; pero jamás sentí el abandono como tal. Siempre que me encontraba en problemas, por más orgulloso que fuera o intentara aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que era, él se aparecía para apoyarme. ¿Qué sucedería si descubría lo contrario? ¿Estaría dispuesto a buscar a un extraño por todo Japón? No estaba seguro de ello y en todo caso sería más prudente consultarlo con los demás afectados; mis hermanos.

 **\- Aquel bebé creció y se convirtió en un apuesto joven.** Mencionó con rastros de tristeza. **\- Y ahora está frente a mí.**


	7. VII

CAPÍTULO VII

 **\- ¿Frente… a ti?**

Y como si se tratara de una mentira o por simple acto reflejo la vi a los ojos y agaché mi mirada contemplando que me encontraba justo delante de mi madre. ¿Entonces se refería a mí, verdad? No era que no captara el mensaje sino que no comprendía su contenido. Se escuchaban como palabras vacías o una cruel broma para mí. De ser así alguien tendría que salir de su escondite para burlarse de la expresión perpleja en mi rostro, pero nadie apareció. Su gesto era uno serio y al alzar mi vista éste no cambio; hablaba con la verdad; una cruda, inexplicable y cruel verdad.

 **\- ¿Y-yo era ese bebé?**

 **\- Por difícil que parezca, sí, lo eras.**

Ella mantenía su posición como mensajera y la sentía mucho más lejana que cuando la daba por muerta. Era como si a mí también me arrancaran un pedazo de ilusión. No sabía cómo reaccionar, mucho menos qué decir, así que la dejé continuar mientras analizaba cada una de sus oraciones; repasándolas en mi cabeza en un intento por encontrar un error o una simple vacilación que me diera armas para decir que mentía. Ella no dejó ningún cabo suelto.

 **\- Luego de que falleciera, tu padre no podía abandonarte a tu suerte y viendo mi necesidad por tener a alguien cerca me propuso cuidarte. Al principio rechacé la idea, no creía poder hacerme cargo del hijo de esa mujer, pero al verte por primera vez y tenerte entre mis brazos me derretí sin poder evitar el llanto. Eras tan parecido a Souji, tanto que me impresionaba, y eras justo como esperaba que fuera mi propio hijo. Todavía recuerdo la sensación al cargarte, esa fragilidad que podía romperse en cualquier segundo pero que en su lugar ablandaba mi corazón, veía cómo te revoloteabas en mis brazos buscando a tu madre; llorabas y te quejabas; pero cuando te arrullé te calmaste e incluso me sonreíste.**

Me dijo que estaba consciente de que no podría reemplazarla pero al menos quería darme un hogar, estar a su cuidado sería mejor que terminar en una casa hogar tratando de mendigar por migajas de amor. Lo cierto era que " _amor_ " fue lo que nunca me hizo falta durante mi niñez, no a su lado pues siempre estuvo cuidándome. Su cariño seguramente fue proporcional a su soledad interna.

 **\- ¿Pero qué hay de Tomoe y Kanako? ¿Ellos son…?**

 **\- Ellos son mis hijos.** **Luego de pasar por esa traumante experiencia y cuando menos me lo esperé nuevamente quedé embarazada, apenas podía creerlo.** Contestó. **\- Pero de una o de otra manera siempre fuiste como ellos, eras uno más de mis hijos aunque nuestro lazo no fuera sanguíneo.** Explicó con cierto temor ante mi respuesta.

 **\- Así que… de eso se trataba.**

Mi cabeza y mi corazón se desconectaron de mi cuerpo e iniciaron una batalla campal; la razón luchaba con rabia y mi sentir me dictaba que fuera comprensivo. Era un extraño descontrol pero en el fondo anticipaba la resolución. Mi mano descansaba sobre una de mis rodillas y posteriormente la estrujé al sentirme perdido en mi confusión. Quería desahogarme y tal vez mentiría al decir que no necesitaba un abrazo, deseaba el apoyo moral del idiota de mi kouhai.

 _\- ¿En dónde estás Morinaga? Creo que te necesito._ Pensé guardando en las profundidades mi secreto amor.


	8. VIII

CAPÍTULO VIII

 **\- Mamá, yo…**

Estaba desconcertado hasta que unos brazos llegaron para arroparme y al girarme la vi. Pude notar las lágrimas en sus ojos, era muy sentimental y al ser madre también podía hacer el dolor ajeno suyo. Acarició mi espalda para tranquilizarme pero al ver que la que necesitaba calma era ella imité sus caricias y su sollozo se fue aminorando. Mencionó una vez más cuanto me amaba, creo que no se cansaría nunca de hacerlo, y también repartió un gentil beso en mi frente acompañado de un « _no necesitas decir nada_ ».

 **\- Pero te equivocas, me estás malinterpretando.** Dije separándola de mí. **\- No deseo nada de eso, no voy a negar que la noticia me ha impactado, creo que todavía dudo de tus palabras pero esa es mayor prueba de que no es esencialmente importante para mí. Tú fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo mi mamá.** La abracé posesivamente. **\- No quiero parecer un insensible pero esa mujer no podría importarme menos, estoy agradecido por tenerte aquí. Te extrañé tanto.**

Mi trémula voz me traicionaba al igual que el nudo en mi garganta, a pesar de que tenía mucho por decir las palabras dejaron de salir de mi boca. Me aferré a mi madre, a la única que tenía, con la intensión de no dejarla ir jamás. ¿Mi comportamiento era egoísta, infantil o quizás despreocupado? Eso tampoco me importaba, mi niño interior quería volver a depender de ella aferrándose a un pasado inexistente. Si ella había cuidado de mí, aunque no me hubiera dado la vida, la amaba y le estaría eternamente agradecido. Fue quien me acompañó durante las madrugadas que estuve enfermo, quien asistió a mi ceremonia en la primaria, quien me leía cuentos antes de dormir, quien me educó y me dio total protección. Era mi madre y era merecedora de mi total respeto y afecto. Nada podía cambiar la gentileza que me enterneció.

 **\- Para mí sólo existe una mujer a la que puedo llamar mamá y esa eres tú, a pesar de que digas lo contrario.** Le susurré **. - Esto no cambia lo que siento por ti, te amo y esperé este reencuentro por mucho tiempo; es un alivio que se haya anticipado y te haya encontrado todavía en este mundo.** Mi voz volvía a entrecortarse mientras me debilitaba y escupía palabras sin analizarlas; me dejé llevar por el miedo y la felicidad del reencuentro.

 **\- S-souichi yo también los extrañé… pero dudo que merezca esa gratitud de tu parte, incluso si lo justificas con el hecho de que cuidé de ti, eso sólo fue natural para mí; ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer con ese pedacito de cielo?** Se atrevió a responder mientras correspondía mi abrazo. **\- Nunca pensé que sentiría la misma chispa que alguna vez me provocó Souji en otra persona, pero en ese momento decidió liberarme y ser verdaderamente feliz. Ya no era ninguna adolescente, era impensable que los abandonara para seguir un camino sin sentido, pero cuando mi condición empeoró fui trasladada a otro hospital sin oportunidad de decidir por mí misma lo que en realidad quería. Aun así… es imperdonable.**

Relató con pesar las consecuencias de su enfermedad. Se mantuvo buen tiempo en cama, varios años, y fue Miyazawa-san quien la cuidó con cariño. Los días junto a nosotros le parecían tan lejanos y a pesar de que nos extrañaba no se atrevía a enviar una carta o marcar por teléfono; con mayor razón no regresaría. Al momento de su traslado también perdió contacto con papá. Progresivamente fue olvidando nuestras caras y anheló tener si quiera una foto consigo. Tampoco se permitió hablar sobre nosotros con su nueva pareja, lo que contribuyó a su olvido, dejó de hacerlo pues eso lo entristecía a él. No volvió a tener hijos y hasta ahora había llevado una vida atrapada en el tiempo; no vivía ni en el presente ni en el pasado.

 **\- Lo que no entiendo es porqué papá nos mintió de esa forma, visitamos tu tumba cada año durante el aniversario de tu… bueno, de tu supuesta muerte. También lo vi consternado al regresar de tu funeral.**

Repentinamente se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta principal.


	9. IX

CAPÍTULO IX

Lo único que podía imaginar era una lápida vacía donde no descansaba ningún cuerpo pero que se depositó la semilla de la mentira y año con año nuestras lágrimas hicieron brotar la flor de la verdad. Aquel engaño se convirtió en nuestra horrenda realidad, una que pensamos impermutable. Más que enfurecido por la verdad revelada por mi madre, estaba dolido por la gran mentira de mi padre. El viejo tenía demasiado que explicar pero no tenía la confianza para exigírselo; tampoco quería juzgarlo. Por una parte tenía a mi mamá; la amorosa mujer que no veía en años, que por azares del destino y su enfermedad se marchó en contra de su voluntad; y por otro lado a mi padre, quien vio por nosotros en su ausencia, aunque no era perfecto su afecto se hacía presente. Ella estaba contándome su verdad, su versión de los hechos, pero era tan distinto a lo que yo conocía que mi corazón se resistía a creerlo, yo confiaba en mi padre y no podía verlo como un mentiroso. Traté de calmarme y concentrarme en el rítmico latido de mi corazón, con claridad lo escuchaba proclamar que nadie mentía.

 _\- ¡No lo entiendo!_

Repentinamente regresé a esa fría habitación, oí pasos acercándose y la puerta que estaba en dirección al genkan abrirse. Enmudecí y mi aliento se terminó al verlo entrar.

 **\- Ya regresé Senpai ¿Tenemos visitas?** Preguntó curioso pero bastante animado.

 **\- ¡Llegas tarde idiota!** Reclamé aguantando el insoportable río de lágrimas.

Morinaga detuvo su andar y todo movimiento al observar con detenimiento nuestra visita. Casi podía ver el humo saliendo de su cabeza al maquinar tantas ideas al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera había terminado de quitarse el saco que vestía cuando corrió apresurado para verla más de cerca.

 **\- ¡S-senpai, es idéntica a la mujer de las fotografías!** Mencionó completamente asustado pues literalmente creía estar viendo un fantasma. **\- ¡No puedo creerlo, debo estar soñando!** Frotó sus ojos. **\- ¿¡No puede ser real cierto!?** Continuó reflejando un alivio inexplicable y complicado de entender para mí.

Me percaté de la curiosidad que provocaba en mamá y estaba por presentarlos cuando los enredos mentales de Morinaga me interrumpieron.

 **\- ¿Es usted Hana-san?** Trató de modular su tono de voz pero su sobresalto no se desvanecía.

 **\- Soy Miyaza… perdón, creo que usted me conoce como Tatsumi Hanako.** Asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. **\- Pero me temo que no tengo el gusto de conocerlo.**

Sin creerlo, y observando con ilusión a mamá, Morinaga se presentó de la manera más formal; poniéndose de rodillas e inclinando pronunciadamente su cabeza. La ilusión que parecía provocarle era comparable a la de un niño que se deleita con los copos que caen en navidad. Pero toda formalidad y respeto se perdió cuando en un arrebato tomó a mamá en brazos atrayéndola a él; algo me hacía pensar que ni a su madre la había abrazado alguna vez tan efusivamente. Parecía enternecido por su encanto y, como yo, deseaba comprobar el calor de un cuerpo que pensaba muerto. Por un momento creí presenciar el reencuentro de madre e hijo a pesar de que ninguno había visto en su vida al otro.

 **\- M-me alegra que se traté de usted Hana-san. Senpai logró lo imposible, recuperó a su mamá.**

Sus hermosos ojos olivo se vieron opacados aunque cristalizados por pequeñas y traviesas gotas de felicidad. Ahora me daba cuenta de que esa agua era más contagiosa que su estupidez.

 _\- Me gustaría que tú también recuperaras la tuya._ Pensé al verlo tan emotivo por mi felicidad.


	10. X

CAPÍTULO X

¿Qué pensarías si la mujer que creías tu madre te confiesa que no lo es? ¿Cómo reaccionarías? ¿Podrías rechazarla y buscar refugio en el lazo sanguíneo de la verdadera? ¿Serías capaz de seguir un camino desconocido por alguien que siempre fue ajeno a tu vida? Yo no podría, a mí simplemente me llenaba la felicidad de recuperarla del mundo de los muertos. Nadie es perfecto, aunque así me lo pareció, incluso ella cometía errores ¿Por qué no perdonarla? El rencor no me serviría de nada a estas alturas y eso ya lo había aprendido, quería disfrutar del tiempo a su lado, atesoraría este maravilloso regalo.

 **\- ¡Ah! P-perdone mi imprudencia.** Morinaga se separó de ella bastante apenado. **\- Es sólo que siempre deseé conocerla…** Sentí que dejó una idea al aire, como si su habla se detuviera de golpe, sin oportunidad de que sus pensamientos llegaran a su boca para convertirse en palabras. Luego volteó a verme. **\- ¿Senpai qué sucede aquí? ¿Cómo es qué…?** Sus ideas no podían organizarse adecuadamente. **\- ¿Podrías explicarme?** Finalizó con una sonrisa emotiva y parte burlona; quizá se reía de su incompetencia.

 **\- Yo tampoco termino de entenderlo, apenas se poco más de lo que ves.**

Entonces nuestras miradas se centraron en ella, esperando por una respuesta, algo que terminara por sacarme de todas las dudas pero evadió el tema y dio inicio a las preguntas.

 **\- ¿Souichi quién es esta persona?** Podía verla necesitada de esa respuesta pero no entendía su urgencia.

 **\- Es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, mi… mi…**

Sin darme cuenta me perdí en sus cristalizados ojos esmeraldas, era como si me lo gritara, sabía que mi respuesta lo dañaría; había pasado centenares de veces. ¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Qué lo presentara como algo más que mi amigo? Sabía tan perfectamente como él que esa palabra no podía definir nuestra relación, iba mucho más allá de lo físico y posiblemente abarcaba un espacio espiritual. Mi voz cayó mientras intentaba encontrar la palabra correcta. Mis labios entorpecieron y aunque se mostró compasivo y decidió tomar las riendas, al final terminé confesándolo.

Río nerviosamente. **\- Sólo somos amig…**

 **\- Es una persona muy especial en mi vida.**

De mis labios se deslizó la confesión como si no pudiera evitarlo, como si se tratara de lo más normal. No había una conexión con mi cerebro y el corazón dominó mi boca. Por más que me resistiera seguía escupiendo infinidad de tonterías, no encontraba real sentido a mi abrupta sinceridad; era como si no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo, como si nada de lo que dijera pudiera afectarme. Pero fui recompensado con una de sus sonrisas. Vi a Morinaga con la sonrisa más radiante y amorosa que haya visto jamás, el latir de mi corazón se hizo fuerte y constante, podía escucharlo retumbar en mis oídos. Su quijada temblaba de la emoción incontenible y sus ojos se derretían embelesados al verme; como si fuera su salvador o un invaluable tesoro.

 **\- Creo que lo amo por muy idiota y molesto que sea. Es bastante confuso pero sé que mis sentimientos por él son muy fuertes…**

 _\- ¿¡Qué rayos estoy diciendo!? ¡Esto está mal! ¡Cállate Souichi!_

 **\- Aunque siempre huye por tonterías, aunque tenemos nuestras diferencias, no puedo permitir que se vaya. Algo dentro de mí me dice que debo de impedirlo.**

 **\- Sen…pai…** Morinaga tartamudeaba.

 **\- ¿Es lo que piensas?** Preguntó mamá y luego sentí. **\- ¿Se lo has dicho a papá?** Negué. **\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de mostrar lo que sientes?**

 **\- ¿Por qué?** Empecé a cuestionarme. **\- Porque no sé lo que sucederá después.** Admití olvidando mi habitual respuesta.

 _\- ¿No es antinatural?_


	11. XI

CAPÍTULO XI

 **\- Lo sabía, tú también tienes algo que temes mostrar a los demás.** Mencionaba al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, sujetaba la mano de Morinaga y lo atraía para tomar asiento cerca de mí. Quería hacer más íntima la conversación. **\- Pero no debe ser así.**

 **\- ¿A qué se refiere Hana-san?**

 **\- Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes Morinaga-kun. Admiro profundamente el coraje que tienes para demostrar tus sentimientos, hablas con la verdad y a pesar de que temes no te retractas de ello. Has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a tantos retos que te ha puesto la vida, pero eres feliz ¿O me equivoco?, ¿Correspondes los sentimientos de Souichi, verdad?** Morinaga asintió, observó mi mano con deseos de tomarla pero no lo hizo. Mamá dijo estar muy preocupada por mí, tanto que no podía conciliar el sueño.

 **\- ¿Es tu razón para volver?**

 **\- Anhelaba regresar a mi hogar.** ¿Al refugio que destruí? ¿A ese lugar vacío? Todavía no podía perdonar que la ira me cegara a tal punto, pero al ver mi expresión ella levantó mi rostro para que la escuchara. **\- No me refiero a esa casa, sino a mi familia, ustedes son mi hogar Souichi. Mientras me recordaran, sin importar el lugar, yo tenía un sitio al cual regresar.**

Odiaba portarme tan sentimental, tan débil como para no poder detener mi sollozo, pero eso a mamá no le molestaba. Todavía era un niño en sus brazos. Seguimos nuestra conversación por buen rato, había cosas que en realidad no tenían sentido ¿Por qué mamá se dirigía hacia Morinaga como si lo conociera? Hablaba de una forma muy peculiar pero eso a él no le incomodaba. Era muy maternal y lo aceptó por completo. Comencé a sentir que no pertenecía a ese espacio o a ese cuerpo, tanto mis ideas como palabras eran excéntricas y abiertas, sin embargo ninguna de ellas era mentira. Era como si hablara desde el corazón.

 **\- ¿Me has oído decirte como me equivoqué, verdad? No quiero que temas a cometer tus propios errores o aciertos, nadie en este mundo es perfecto Souichi, tenemos permiso de equivocarnos.** Posó sus palmas sobre el dorso de mis manos y sonrió con el pesar que conllevaban sus pecados. **\- Ha sido difícil pero, estando ahora con ustedes y disculpándome por lo que voy a decir, no me arrepiento de mis pasos.** **Viví la vida que me tocaba vivir, con sus tragos amargos y alegrías incomparables.** Apretó con algo de fuerza mis manos, podía presentir que algo no estaba bien; era extraño. **\- Dime ¿Quieres quedarte estancado por miedo o piensas vivir? No debes temer al amor, puede doler pero no será más de lo que puedas soportar, y al final, siempre será una grata experiencia.** Sentí a través de sus ojos que al verme veía a mi padre. **\- Sin lugar a dudas siempre lo es.**

Ella miró con cuidado a Morinaga y él, por supuesto, se puso nervioso. Era como si viera más allá de sus orbes, como si admirara su alma, luego de estar satisfecha y fascinada con lo que encontró sujetó su mano. La besó, asintió con cariño y luego la depósito sobre la mía; justo donde antes se encontraban sus palmas. Fue como si en silencio se estuviera despidiendo con un « _te entrego mi mayor tesoro,_ _cuídalo por mí_ ».

 **\- Mamá…** Suspiré sin tener otra cosa que decir. Había pasado tantos años soñando por tenerla frente a mí, miles de veces ensayé lo que me gustaría compartir con ella pero estando aquí, ahora, me dejó sin palabras. **\- Si esto es real ¿Quién descansa en la tumba familiar? ¿Por qué el viejo se entristece al visitarla?** Y al igual que mi confesión, de forma precipitada, las ideas salieron volando sin poder detenerlas. De nuevo todo era extraño.

Sin pronunciar palabra pero bastante asustada se puso de pie con intenciones de marcharse. Me solté de la unión que tenía con Morinaga y me apresuré a detenerla. Sin razón alguna mis movimientos eran muy lentos, o tal vez era que todo sucedía demasiado rápido. Corrí azotando la puerta y olvidando mis zapatos. A fuera estaba nevando y la fuerte ventisca recorría mi cuerpo haciendo el frío era intolerable, tuve que detenerme al sentir mis huesos congelarse. Me encorvé y dejé de sentir mis pies.

 **\- ¡DETENTE! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE DE NUEVO! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!** Rogué cubierto de lágrimas.

Ella se aproximó, caminando como si el nefasto clima no la afectara mientras yo luchaba por no caer de rodillas. Podía ver nuestros alientos flotando y desaparecer en segundos.

 **\- El tiempo se ha terminado. Te amo Souichi, a ti y a tus hermanos.** Me abrazó antes de partir. **\- Su nombre… era Kaori.** Susurró en mi oído.


	12. XII

CAPÍTULO XII

 **\- … era Kaori.** Escuché como último susurro. Fue profundo, extenso; traspasando las barreras del tiempo y espacio; además de producir un eco que no parecía querer terminar.

 **\- pai…! ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai!**

Sentí que me desmayaba, caía por un profundo abismo hasta que mi cuerpo chocaba con el vacío y todas mis articulaciones dolían. Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire con velocidad y abrí de golpe mis ojos.

 **\- ¡Senpai contéstame, dime que estás bien!** Insistía mientras me agitaba para que reaccionara.

 **\- ¿Morinaga?** Pregunté con voz adormilada.

Se alegró de verme consciente y me tomó entre sus posesivos brazos. Me percaté de lágrimas en mi rostro que no me pertenecían, seguramente eran de él. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando de nuevo.

 **\- ¿Tú y yo… discutimos, cierto?**

Más que cuestionárselo a él lo hacía para mí mismo. Me reclamó sobre la indiferencia que tenía por nuestra relación, me exigió responder preguntas para las que no estaba preparado y huyó por varios días como era costumbre. Su comportamiento era algo infantil aunque admitía que yo tampoco actué con madures, no podía hacerlo cuando se trataba de él. Esperé a que su cabeza se enfriará para volver a hablar pero dejó de presentarse en la universidad, estaba muy preocupado por su paradero pero no contestaba a ningún correo o llamada. Lo último que recordaba era estar regresando de la universidad con la cena y la esperanza de encontrarlo el día de mañana.

 **\- ¡N-nada de eso me importa!** Replicó para abrazarme con temor. **\- ¡No sabes la angustia que sentí cuando te encontré en suelo de la estancia, inconsciente y pálido!** Sentía como temblaba y otra vez sollozaba.

 **\- ¿A mí?** Mi cabeza dolía y todavía no comprendía lo que sucedía. Me ayudó a sentarme y cuando vi las dos tazas de café sobre la mesa recibí otro golpe, pero esta vez no fue precisamente de la realidad. **\- ¿M-morinaga, esa otra taza es tuya?** Señalé con nerviosismo.

 **\- No ¿Acaso tenías visitas?** Contestó con apatía pues no era su prioridad.

Tambaleando me acerqué y tomé ambas. Las observé con cuidado, todavía percibía el calor que emanaban y el olor a café trastornaba mis sentidos. Agua se deslizó por mis mejillas y al perder las fuerzas solté la vajilla escuchando el crujido de algo rompiéndose. Morinaga estaba alerta y cuando me notó flaquear me sostuvo de la espalda. Gimoteé incapaz de explicarme y estrujé su camisa con fuerza mientras mojaba su hombro. Lo impresionó mi reacción y me dio palmaditas para tranquilizarme.

 **\- ¡M-morinaga ella estuvo aquí! ¡L-la vi, estoy seguro, era mamá!** Me alteré y grité en descontrol.

 **\- Senpai no te entiendo, eso que dices es…** Imposible, era lo que quería decir, pero no deseaba lastimarme.

 **\- Sé que es difícil de entender pero ella estuvo conmigo, tú también estabas aquí y…**

 _\- Y pude decir lo que ahora seguramente negaré, lo que siempre soy incapaz de admitir, lo que temo confesarte a ti, al resto del mundo e incluso a mí mismo._

Los muertos no revivían, por más que lo deseara era imposible pues el calor que se pierde no vuelve a recuperarse. La extrañaba y la extrañaría lo que me resta de vida pero tenía que aceptarlo, ella no regresaría. Era complicado pues mis sentidos se resistían a olvidarla, todavía olía el shampoo de flores y en mi quedaba el rastro de su cariño. Las pruebas ante mis ojos y tacto tampoco ayudaban a mi cordura. ¿Sería que había bajado del cielo sólo para darme un mensaje? ¿Eso estaba permitido? Sonreí como pocas veces al pensar que había engañado al destino. Morinaga no pudo comprender mi repentino cambio, pero no sólo él, mi familia notó algo distinto en mí. Esa noche me disculpé con Morinaga.

 **\- No hagas más preguntas, sólo perdóname. No quiero que te vayas, debes dejar de hacer eso porque perdemos días de trabajo en el laboratorio.** Dije para excusarme y su expresión me reveló que estaba irritándolo con este bucle infinito de indecisión. **\- Además hay algo que necesito decirte. No ahora, pero pronto.**

Lo besé, me aferré a su cuello y lo besé de la única forma que conocía; apasionado, arrebatado, inexperimentado y dulce. No dudó en demostrarme que era mejor en ello. Esa noche me llevó al sitio de placer que ambos conocíamos, ese nido reservado para nuestros cuerpos y posteriormente nuestras almas. Era un recinto formado con tablones de amistad, unidos con clavos de inocencia y cubierto por una misteriosa pintura que impedía a otros ver el interior; la forma de su contorno era irreal pero ¿Qué se esperaba al colisionar dos polos opuestos? Era impensable pero lográbamos compaginarnos en armonía.

Al presenciar los primeros rayos del alba me levanté y obligué a Morinaga a vestirse para acompañarme a cierto lugar. Su interrogatorio y quejas no pudieron faltar « _¿Ya vamos a llegar? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué no hablas Senpai?_ », Su curiosidad podía llegar a ser su talón de Aquiles pero sabía controlarlo bastante bien y hacerlo callar. Justo como ocurrió en mi sueño se lo presenté a mamá, él se quedó atónito cuando llegamos pero se inclinó con respeto. Fue amable y platicó con ella, eso me hizo pensar que estaba con nosotros. Me distraje al sentir una helada brisa correr desde el norte junto a su tumba y al girar la mirada la vi. «KAORI» tenía escrito una vieja lápida con caracteres apenas legibles; el tiempo y falta de cuidado la desgastó velozmente. Podía adivinar que nadie la visitó en años y me invadió la tristeza.

 _\- ¿Por eso me diste su nombre, verdad?_ Concluí _\- Así que podemos equivocarnos, después de todo nadie es perfecto ¿Verdad… mamá?_

 **\- Morinaga.** Lo llamé interrumpiendo su animada conversación.

 **\- ¿Eh, Senpai? ¿Qué ocurre?**

Y con una paz inexplicable, pero ahora en la realidad, volví a escupir tonterías. Él después saltaría sobre mí y no me soltaría nuevamente en lo que le quedara de vida.

 **\- Te amo, tal vez sea un error pero ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo? ¿Estarías dispuesto a equivocarte para descubrirlo?**

= FIN =


End file.
